Nut installation tools are often used in the aircraft industry to expedite the assembly of airframes. Such nut installation tools speed up the assembly operation as well as insure uniformity of the finished product by providing controlled application torque to the nut. Known installation tools generally comprise a magazine with means therein for feeding the nut to a driving head. The head can be driven by air, hydraulic or electric motive power depending upon the assembly operation in which the tool is utilized.